


Trust

by sleepysweaters



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff but not fluff, Howls Moving Castle AU, M/M, negative self-talk, negative talk towards the reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29408997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepysweaters/pseuds/sleepysweaters
Summary: Y/N meets a beautiful man on his way to visit his sister.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Reader
Kudos: 8





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to clarify that the reader is not actually ugly, this was just focusing on how Sophie sees herself. I also changed some of it (from the books) so the reader feeling plain made more sense (in my opinion). It's all because of a fairytale trope (the first born is nothing) and they just blindly believe it, even though it's not true. (If this was longer, then you'd see Atsumu doesn't believe it)
> 
> I've also posted this on my Tumblr and Wattpad, where you may have found it first.

It was hot in the shop. Y/N hunched over the sewing machine, quickly pulling pins out of the fabric as he reached them and stretching everything over so it would all end up being smooth. He’d have to admit this was the bet stitching he had done in a long time and he wondered who would wear the pastel pink dress. It made up for the lack of air conditioning and how he couldn’t get himself to stop sweating.

“This is perfect for a young girl who is going on her first date with her soulmate,” Y/N said, and he looked over the dress. “Every time she wears it, he falls in love with her all over again.”

He gave it to his mother to put on display once he finished it off and she smiled at the dress. She had told him how talented he was but it was a shame that he was the first born. He would never open up his own shop and would run the family business in the end. She told him how he made the most beautiful things when he wasn’t beautiful himself.

Y/N wasn’t upset about it. He had never been upset about how first born children will never be successful and be seen as plain. Seen as ugly. He took it as a blessing to already know what he would do for the rest of his life. He would never admitted how much he enjoyed it. He enjoyed the conversations he created with his careful stitching and words. Sometimes he was allowed to embroider stories into the fabric with intricate designs that always sold fast.

His brother and sister were exciting though. They had big dreams and everyone supported them in order to get there. His brother was an apprentice under a powerful magician now. He had gone to the mountains in order to train and Y/N hoped to one day visit him if it was possible. His sister stayed in Miyagi and was an apprentice under the best baker their land had to offer. They had promised to send weekly letters to him to talk about everything.

It was harder for Shoyo to send letters and Y/N used to get multiple at a time because of how far away his brother was. Weekly letters turned into a monthly letter from Shoyo, which it was just alright. Y/N just wanted to hear about what his younger brother’s life was like now. Letters from Natsu had stopped after the first two months and Y/N had told himself he’d go check in on her but he was busy with the shop. No longer having bread and mother being too lazy to pick it up herself was the thing that caused him to finally go visit Natsu for the first time since she left home.

The streets were busy like normally were. He couldn’t see over the crowd of people and he couldn’t remember the directions to the bakery. Y/N knew he had to take the trolley, but he wasn’t sure of which way to go beyond that.

The colors that danced around him were beautiful. Flashes of sky blues, sunshine yellows, apple reds, deep rich greens, and other colors the rainbow had to offer made the world look so lively. He had never stuck out, even with his plain, dull clothes. He had made them himself with left over fabric his mother had allowed him to use. It was always grays and blacks because clients loved the vibrancy the color wheel could offer, not darkness.

He remembered holding a sky blue tunic up to his torso as he stared in the mirror. Would he look good if he ever wore the colors he loved to see? Or would he look out of place because he was plain? Because he was ugly.

Y/N had been able catch the trolley, even though he had felt stuck in the crowd of vibrancy. Miyagi was beautiful to watch from afar but Y/N could never picture himself being part of it. He couldn’t imagine dancing through the streets with beautiful laughs and dazzling smiles. He just couldn’t.

It didn’t surprise him when he got lost again. He could clearly see the scrap piece of paper that Natsu had given him with the directions to the bakery. She had even told him the way he’d be able to find the back entrance, it was in an alley but all of the alleys on this side of the city were confusing. It didn’t make sense for all of them to look the same.

“Are you lost?” A voiced asked, and Y/N looked away from the alley to see two tall soldiers. They were dressed in the beautiful orange military uniform tops and black slacks. The one who had spoken had olive toned hair with a cowlick at the top. He was pretty with his scattered freckles that covered his face and neck, but he still intimidated Y/N.

“We wouldn’t want anything bad to happen to you,” the other man said, and he had short blonde hair and warm brown eyes that were covered with thick black frames. It didn’t matter how inviting his eyes seemed, his smirk and tone of voice made Y/N not trust him.

They started to corner him into an alley and Y/N started to shake. He had heard about these kinds of things before but he never expected it to happen to him. He was plain and all he could assume was he was in the wrong place at the wrong time. An arm wrapped around Y/N’s waist, the pressure nice and warm. He looked up to see blonde hair, a small smile, and stern brown eyes looking down at him. Y/N had never seen a man so beautiful and he wondered if this man knew how beautiful he was.

The man’s jacket was covered with vibrant pinks, purples, yellows, and reds. The diamonds were all perfectly symmetrical and stitching unlike anything he had ever seen before. Y/N wished he could make something like that and not have to give it away. He’d hang it up on his wall as a trophy of something he was able to accomplish.

“There ya are sweetheart. Sorry I’m late,” the man said, and his accent wasn’t one Y/N had ever heard before. He had spoken to customers who had all types of dialect but this was one was one of a kind. “I was lookin’ everywhere for ya.”

Y/N wanted to say how he didn’t know the man but the two soldiers still stood in front of them. He imagined he was safer with the beautiful man than the two men, so he smiled up at him. The man sent the two soldiers off with a flick of his wrist, his arm never leaving Y/N’s waist. Y/N was unsure he wanted it to. The soldiers turned around and marched out of the alley.

“Who are you?” Y/N asked, and they had been strolling down the alley for a moment. They stopped, and the man looked down at Y/N with a cheeky smile.

“I’d rather show ya than tell ya,” the man said, and Y/N nodded slowly without meaning to. He wanted to be told, not shown because it was hard to really know when being shown. The man took his arm away from Y/N’s waist and grabbed Y/N’s hands instead. “Hold on and trust me.”

Y/N went to make the comment about how ridiculous it was to trust a man he had just met, but he was already up in the air with a shriek. They were high above the city and it looked beautiful beneath them. He could see all of the colors blending together and his face lit up with a smile. He wanted to see the beautiful things like this every day but he still wouldn’t trade the clothes he sewed. If he were to pick, he’d choose sewing any day.

“Try to move yer legs as if yer walkin’,” the man said, and Y/N followed instructions. He was required to trust this man since they were so high up in the sky. “Wow, yer a natural. Yer not goin’ ‘bout doin’ this every day, are ya?”

Y/N laughed a little and shook his head. He watched the city get closer and closer as they arrived at Karasuno Bakery. He looked up to the man, who was already staring at him intently. Y/N didn’t know what expression it was but he felt nervous and looked away.

“Be sure to give Natsu my regards,” the man said, and Y/N tightened his grip on the man’s hands.

“Won’t you tell me your name?” Y/N asked, and the man laughed in his eat slightly.

“Yer smart. You’ll figure it out,” the man said, and he placed Y/N on the balcony of the bakery before he jumped off the railing and was gone.


End file.
